Introducing Shinkenger: Next Generation
by SentaiPawa
Summary: The Shinkenger team from 2009 are having kids for the new team later on!
1. Jun and Luna

_Hi everyone! This the beginning of my new series of Shinkenger! This story shows how they were introduced into the world! I hope you all like it! Review!  
I don't own Super Sentai, Shinkenger, or the Characters! All rights reserved for Toei!_

* * *

It's been about 2 years since the Gedoushuu were stopped. All the Shinkenger were leading normal lives now. Takeru was with his new fiancée named Mae. Mako was in Hawaii with her parents. Ryunosuke was getting his family tradition up to wraps, and Genta was, of course, still trying to keep up his business as a sushi salesman. Finally, Kotoha was living with her newest boyfriend, Chiaki.

It wasn't too long ago that Chiaki had proposed to Kotoha. He wanted to be more than just friends. He wanted to have a family with Kotoha, and soon he will have that.

One morning, Kotoha had woken up at 3 in the morning quickly placing on her yellow robe and running to the bathroom. She lifted up the toilet seat and let it out. She was able to taste what she had the night before when Chiaki had taken her out to dinner. Once she finished vomiting, she placed a rag over her mouth.

Chiaki slowly woke and moved his hand over to touch Kotoha, but realized she was not there. "Kotoha, you there?" He got out of bed putting on his green robe and searched the house. "Kotoha?" He saw her in the lit bathroom on the ground her back against the tub. "Kotoha, what's wrong?"

She nodded toward the toilet. Chiaki almost gagged at the sight of the sushi and curry that was in the toilet. With the noise they made, Mitsuba had apparently woken and came to see what was going on. Chiaki and Kotoha was staying with Mitsuba for the time being since Chiaki was still in school.

"What's going on?" She asked arriving at the door of the bathroom.

"Kotoha is feeling sick. She was fine last night. Maybe it was the sushi or the curry or something for dinner," Chiaki replied.

Mitsuba shook her head, "No, that can't be it. Kotoha and I used to go to that same restaurant with our parents. They didn't change."

"Then… what can it be?" Kotoha sputtered from behind the rag. Chiaki and Mitsuba thought hard. Chiaki's eyes had widened when he looked at Kotoha.

He shook his head knowing there was no way of this happening. "I.. think I know…. You may be um…."

"Come on, Chiaki. Spit it out," requested Mitsuba who was now holding on to Kotoha's shoulders.

"Pregnant."

Kotoha's eyes widened as she placed her free hand on her stomach. "What? How? We-." Kotoha thought then continued, "we did do it the other night…"

Mitsuba's eyes averted her gaze from Kotoha to Chiaki. "You violated my sister?" Chiaki raised his hands up in defends as he declined.

"No! Onee-chan, it's not like that!"

"Then how is it Kotoha?" Mitsuba asked gently, but in a frustrated tone. Kotoha flushed and didn't want to answer. "Fine, don't answer me then. I'm going back to bed." Mitsuba got up walking out the bathroom and back to her room.

Chiaki knelt down next to Kotoha and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Kotoha. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow to see. Sooner or later, Mitsuba-chan is going to come around."

-XxX-

It has been a week since the Shinkenger couple went to the hospital to see if Kotoha was pregnant or not. The test Kotoha took appeared to be positive. Mitsuba did not accept of this niece or nephew coming into the family. Maybe she was a little jealous. Kotoha could never figure it out, but finally Mitsuba came to the understanding that it was what it was. She accepted the child and now wanted to have fun with her sister and soon to be brother.

"Kotoha, wake up!" Chiaki shouted shaking his love that was still sleeping. "We are going to the amusement park today! Come on! You wanted to go with Mitsuba-chan so get up!"

Kotoha slowly opened her eyes and almost punched Chiaki who kept shaking her. "Chiaki, stop! I'm getting up!" She yelled sitting up in the bed. "Let me get dressed and we'll go." Chiaki kissed her on her cheek and left the room so she can get dressed.

A few minutes later, Kotoha came out the room and into the kitchen to find Mitsuba and Chiaki getting ready. "Kotoha, you done?" Mitsuba asked. Kotoha nodded, and they headed to the park.

-XxX-

"Look! Let's ride the rollercoaster, Chiaki!" Kotoha yelled like a little kid pointing at it. The screams were heard by them as the coaster went down the huge hill.

Chiaki's stomach flipped. "Um.. I don't know about this Kotoha."

"Please!"

"Okay… fine, but Mitsuba you are coming too."

Mitsuba nodded as she followed them onto one of the carts. The coaster started and went up the hill. Suddenly it went down, followed by two flips. Chiaki felt like throwing up his breakfast while Mitsuba and Kotoha were having a great time. Soon enough, they got off the coaster and Chiaki ran straight to the nearest trash bin. Kotoha placed her hand on his back as he let it out. "That was fun Chiaki! Thanks for riding with me!"

Chiaki gave a death glare to Kotoha as he stood up straight. "I didn't like it one bit."

As they started walking, more screams were heard, but it wasn't from the excitement of the people from the rollercoaster. The two samurai looked up and saw the Nanashi Renjyuu about to kick down the rollercoaster. "Oh no!" Mitsuba yelled.

Debris fell from the coaster: tracks, cement, metal pipes. Some of the debris fell and crushed Kotoha, Mitsuba, and Chiaki under it. Chiaki got out and found Mitsuba barely injured. He soon looked for Kotoha but could not find her. "Kotoha! Kotoha!" He searched through the rubble and saw a small female hand coming out from a pipe that was on the wrist.

Chiaki moved the rubble and debris out the way and saw Kotoha's face. "NO!" he yelled. He got all of it off of her and noticed she had a bunch of injuries. Kotoha has scratches on her face, arms, legs, and stomach. _No, her stomach! _Chiaki thought. He took out his phone calling an ambulance to come to the scene.

Mitsuba stared at her unconscious sister in Chiaki's arms unable to believe this was happening. "Kotoha…" she whispered looking at the sky. "Why?" she asked.

The ambulance came with a truck surrounded by sirens. Two paramedics took out a gurney and moved it over toward the couple. Chiaki moved out the way so the paramedics can get to his love. "One. Two. Three," one of the medics said before lifting Kotoha on the gurney. "You two can ride."

Chiaki nodded as he helped Mitsuba in then jumped in himself. The paramedic who spoke got in the front and drove while the other stayed in the back to put Kotoha on an oxygen tank and IV.

They made it to the hospital in record time. They pushed Kotoha through the hallway to a room where there were two nurses and a doctor. Chiaki and Mitsuba stood outside as they did x-rays on Kotoha. One of the nurses who was petite and had wavy brown hair showed the two Kotoha's x-rays. "Her ribs were crushed and she has a concussion. Her wrist is sprained and her shoulder was dislodged."

"I can't believe this!" Chiaki shouted, frustrated. "Why did this have to happen to her?"

Mitsuba placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "Will you be able to help her, nurse?"

"Yes. We'll see what we can do." The nurse left the two in the hallway as she walked back into the room.

Chiaki was about to have another fit about this. He was supposed to protect her, but he didn't. Now it was his fault that she got hurt and might not survive this. He clenched his fist and walked out the hospital. "Chiaki!" Mitsuba called, but he kept walking.

-XxX-

"Kotoha, how are you feeling now?" Mitsuba asked her sister who was now awake and just came out of surgery.

Kotoha gave a weakly smile. "I'm fine." She had an IV attached to her arm and a few other things that Mitsuba recognized from when she was in the hospital. "Where's Chiaki?"

"He left. I don't know why, but he did. I think he will be back soon."

The doctor enters noticing Kotoha awake. "Ah, Hananori-chan, you are awake."

"Doc, how is her baby?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Tani-kun. Well, we ran some test and her babies are going to be fine," the doctor informed. He walked over to Kotoha and checked her pulse. Mitsuba looked at Chiaki and realized they both caught what the doctor said.

Chiaki walked in and placed a hand on the doctor's arm. "What do you mean by _babies_?"

"Huh? Oh you didn't know?" questioned the doctor. "Hanaori-chan is having twins."

Kotoha stopped breathing for a second then looked at the doctor. "T-twins?" The doctor nodded as he wrote down her pulse rate and left the room. Chiaki shook his head and sat down. "Luna-chan… Jun-kun… you can hear me right?" Kotoha questioned.

Chiaki looked at his fiancée. "Kotoha, who are you talking to?"

"The kids, Luna-chan and Jun-kun." Kotoha smiled. Mitsuba looked at Chiaki and then back at her sister. She smiled and placed her hand on top of Kotoha's.

* * *

So! What do you think? This is the first part of introducing the newest Shinkenger! Review! Mako, Takeru, and Ryunosuke coming soon! Sorry, Gen-kun doesn't get a chance to have another ShinkenGold.. Maybe later on.


	2. Chiyoko

_Emiri-chan made a new record for herself! Two stories in one day! That is an accomplishment for me! I might be able to do 3! Dunno yet though! Well, here is the next part with Mako! You may see a little TakeruXMako in here, but just a little. While you guys are reading, help me come up with a name for Ryunosuke's wife! Alrighty, on with the show!  
I don't own Super Sentai or Shinkenger! All rights to Toei! (Only own my OC)_

* * *

It was a year after Kotoha found out she was pregnant. The weather was nice today in Hawaii. Mako Shiraishi was on the island tanning when her mother called. Mako got out of her chair and walked to the hut. "Kaa-san? What is it?"

"You have mail Mako," her mother informed handing her the letter.

Mako ripped the top of the envelope and opened the piece of paper that was folded. "Oh, Kotoha had twins last August. That's so sweet. I'm glad Chiaki and Kotoha made a family now. Wait what's this? An invitation to Kotoha and Chiaki's wedding? And Mitsuba's?"

Mako's mother smiled at her. "You should go. When is it?"

"Next Saturday. I'll get my stuff packed and head out in a few days. Oh, and Teku is coming with me."

"Okay, Mako."

-XxX-

"Kotoha!" a voice yelled from the doorway.

Kotoha turned around as Mitsuba was helping her fix her dress. "Mako-chan! You actually came!" Mako ran up and hugged her friend tightly. "Everyone will be glad to see you again! We've all missed you since you moved to Hawaii."

"I missed you all to. I see you are doing fine as well, Mitsuba-chan," Mako stated looked at the older sibling.

Mitsuba smiled and nodded. "I am glad you are able to come. It would have been hard if you didn't. Here hold this please." Mako held the fabric of the dress as Mitsuba left the room to go to the bathroom. Mitsuba ran into a man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Oh sorry."

The male entered the room where Kotoha and Mako was. "Mako-chan, this is your friend Kotoha?" The two girls looked up and stopped talking.

"Who is this, Mako-chan?" Kotoha questioned her dear friend.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, Teku. We met in Hawaii last year. By the way Kotoha, who is Mitsuba-chan marrying?"

"His name is Matsuda. He is a really sweet man and is willing to give up his life for Onee-chan."

Mitsuba was about to come through the doorway, but stopped and turned around. "Chiaki, go! You can't see Mako because she is helping me get Kotoha's dress ready."

"I must see Nee-san!" whined Chiaki. Mako smirked and had Teku hold the part she was holding. She walked out the door to see Chiaki. "Nee-san!" He hugged her tightly in the hallway. Teku shook his head then gave up the fabric to Mitsuba.

"Thanks." Mitsuba said and continued on with the dress. Kotoha smiled and looked into the mirror.

"Teku-san, please don't let Chiaki in this room. He is not supposed to see me yet," Kotoha requested. Teku nodded respectfully and left the room and shut the door.

-XxX-

Mako was walking with Teku and Chiaki when she saw a scene that made her stop dead in her tracks. Takeru and another girl were sitting on the couch playing with Kotoha's new kids. "Takeru."

Takeru turned his head to see Mako, Chiaki, and Teku. "Oh Mako, how nice it is to see you again." Takeru placed the young Jun on the couch while the woman watched him. "This is my wife, Mae."

"Wife?" Mako asked cautiously.

"Yes. We eloped last spring," Takeru informed as he sat back down. "Who is this now?"

Mako looked at Teku. "This is my boyfriend, Teku. We met in Hawaii last um… year."

Takeru nodded, "So I see. Is Kotoha done yet? She suggested we all go out to dinner once Ryunosuke and Genta arrived. They are in the kitchen right now."

"No, I think she will be a little longer, Takeru." This was merely awkward for Mako. She didn't know the one she loved so deeply had a wife now. Everything slowly became dark around her. Then she felt herself on the floor and people yelling her name.

Only one voice woke her up. "Mako!" She felt two firm hands grasp her shoulders. Her eyes slowly opened as she saw Takeru before her. Mae, Teku, Chiaki, Ryunosuke, Genta, Mitsuba, and Kotoha were all surrounding her. She looked around the room and noticed she was in a hospital room.

"How… did I get here?" Mako asked slowly sitting up looking at everyone.

Mae was the one who spoke, "I called an ambulance to come to the house. You suddenly passed out for some reason."

"Mako-chan, are you okay?" Kotoha asked with a worried tone. Mako nodded then the doctor came in.

"Ms. Shiraishi, I see you have gotten your friends worried about you. All of you do not have to worry; she is going to be just fine," he insisted.

Teku grabbed hold of the doctor's shoulder. "What made her pass out like that, Doc?"

"Well, I could say that she was under a lot of stress. Stress for her is not good at this time...," Everyone, including Mako, was staring at the doctor, "…since she is carrying." Mako's eyes shot open wider than they were before.

Teku knew exactly what the doctor was talking about, but to make sure, "Carrying what?"

"A child." The doctor informed. "She is 6 weeks."

Tears welded up in her eyes as she places a hand over them. Mako shook her head and whimpered. "How could I have not known about this?" she cried. Teku ran to his girlfriend who was weeping on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged.

"Don't worry, Mako-chan. We'll go through this together," he whispered to her. Mako kept crying as everyone slowly left the room. Mako sniffled and looked at Teku who gently kissed her on the forehead.

-XxX-

It was four weeks after Kotoha's wedding. It was time for Mitsuba's wedding. Mako sat happily outside waiting for the bride to come down the aisle. Mako played with Luna-chan as Kotoha sat next to her playing with Jun. Teku was sitting on the other side of Mako with a smile on his face. He looked down at the ring he had given her the day before which she accepted. "There will be another wedding soon!" Kotoha kept teasing, but Mako didn't mind since it was true. Suddenly the music began to play as everyone stood. Mitsuba was slowly coming down the aisle. Chiaki was the one walking her since her father was gone.

The wedding went great as everyone stayed at the end. Everyone congratulated Mitsuba and Matsuda on their marriage. Everything went perfect for the couple today. "I'm so glad everyone came today to support Matsuda and me," Mitsuba informed. "I think this is a time to celebrate love and the new people coming into this world." She looked over at Teku and Mako.

Mako placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. Teku wrapped his arms around Mako and kissed her cheek. Suddenly, Mako fainted into Teku's arms. "M-Mako!"

Everyone turned to look at what happened and surrounded her. Mako slowly woke, but instead of being at the hospital she was with her friends at the wedding hall still. "What just happened?" Teku asked her.

Mako shrugged her shoulders and sat up. "I… I think Chiyoko was overwhelming me." Teku smiled and held Mako in his arms.

"Chiyoko is such a bad girl, isn't she?" Teku chuckled to Mako who smiled.

* * *

Yea, I know they are short, but it is just an intro. The acts for Shinkenger: The Next Generation will be up soon! For now, get ready for Takeru-sama in the next chapter, then Ryu-san! (Maybe you'll see some of Mitsuba! We barely have any stories with her in it!) Review! And leave me some idea's for Ryunosuke's wife!


End file.
